This invention relates generally to software and information distribution and control. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of various communications protocols in order to distribute and enable community applications and information through a public or private network to enable users to interact and communicate with like-minded communities.
The recent explosion of the Internet is due to many factors. One primary factor is the availability of practically unlimited information. Users can access data about companies, news events, sports, organizations and almost anything else under the sun. Another benefit of the Internet is its inherent ability to permit communication among users. Various standard protocols allow for information and resource exchange through email, chat rooms, as well as Usenet and other bulletin boards. A third major reason for the Internet""s growth is the large number of free or low cost software applications which can be accessed through an Internet connection. There is a vast amount of software available on Internet servers which can be downloaded to the user""s local computer and executed later. In addition, through on-line stores and other electronic commerce applications, it is possible for Internet users to purchase software and pay for it without ever placing a call or otherwise communicating with the software vendor.
In most cases, including interaction through the Internet, it is generally required that each user have an executable copy of a client software program locally at his or her computer. This may be accomplished by downloading the conventional computer executable code from a server prior to interaction. Additionally, it is possible to download code, such as Java code, through a user""s browser application. Once each user has a local copy of the software, there are various methods through which users can xe2x80x9cmeetxe2x80x9d other users and interact.
Users can enter public or private chat rooms where users with similar interests may be located. For example, in the context of a gaming environment, once all specific users are identified, interaction may be commenced via a game server which controls the interaction of play between and among the users. The server communicates with each of the player""s local computers through an Internet connection. It is the server""s responsibility to, for example, ensure that rules are complied with and that actions and reactions initiated by one player are communicated to other players. In the context of a community chat room, such as, for example, a chat room devoted to sailing, the server may be responsible for enabling users to communicate. News groups may allow a user to view and interact with postings governed by the server. In the context of a photo album application, a server may govern posting and viewing of applicable pictures.
While interaction which is established and implemented in the above described manner is generally acceptable, there are various drawbacks. For example, prior to establishing service, a user must locate the desired application on-line or, alternatively, purchase it in the store. Once the application has been downloaded or purchased, the user must manually complete the often detailed, frustrating and time consuming process of installing the application on the user""s local computer. Following this, if the user wishes to initiate network (i.e. Internet) interaction, he or she must establish an Internet connection. Then the user must locate a suitable interaction user. In order to do this, the user is typically required to install a browser, find and xe2x80x9csurfxe2x80x9d to a web site which allows the user to locate other suitable users and then follow the steps on that site to find those users. These steps may include installing additional software plugins or applets, entering a chat room, and waiting for one or more suitable users to enter the same room. Alternatively, users may locate each other through pre-arranged bulletin boards or through email exchanges. Once the users have been located, various methods exist for establishing a connection between all users through a central or distributed game or communications server. Unfortunately, users with varying interests often have a difficult time locating each other. Additionally, many steps and a significant amount of time are required prior to commencing the actual interaction.
Creating communities of people with similar interests may also suffer drawbacks and difficulties. It may be time consuming and difficult to create a community of interest for users that permits interaction. Communities of interest may be difficult to create, especially for neophyte computer users with little experience in the field. If separate software, applets, or plugins are needed to access the community, it may be difficult to convince prospective community members to find a copy of or go to the website location for downloading the necessary software, download the software, install and configure it, and use the software to communicate with the community. Additionally, it may be difficult to publicize the existence of such a community to others.
Finding such a community may require familiarity with a computer and the Internet. Individual creators of applications or interactive communities may lack the resources to publicize these items.
Further, current interaction on the Internet may suffer from the drawback of technical complexity for users to operate. Communication and interaction may require knowledge of the location of bulletin boards or chat rooms, as well as knowledge to install and use communication applications. The technical complexities and lack of knowledge may create a significant barrier for adoption by new users.
In addition to user interaction, there are various other applications which inherently require communication among multiple individuals and which lend themselves well to establishing and maintaining that communication through the Internet or another flexible communications network. For example, commerce conducted over the Internet (sometimes known as xe2x80x9cElectronic Commercexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cE-commercexe2x80x9d), requires a user to locate an appropriate xe2x80x9con-line storexe2x80x9d and then, within that store, locate an appropriate product prior to purchasing it. Searching the entire Internet for a store and then searching within that store can be a daunting task for the neophyte or even an experienced Internet user who has not previously purchased a product through an xe2x80x9con-line storexe2x80x9d. Further, finding a store that the user trusts may be difficult, as a user often searches the internet on their own, without a referral.
Nor do interactive applications allow administrators to publish or subscribe to information and select customer functionality applications, particularly information located on another application. Current methods of xe2x80x9ccutting and postingxe2x80x9d information from one area to another often require editing and reformatting the information. These efforts may be time consuming and deter users from publishing such information.
It is therefore an object of the invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and system which simplifies processes for interaction among individuals and/or entities which occur through a communications network.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a system and method for multi-user interaction and communication through a network which is directed to a specific transaction, interaction and/or interest.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system and method which enables creation and distribution of application objects which direct a user to specific information.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system and methodology for invoking an invitation application to simplify the creation of and allow the widespread and rapid distribution ofan electronic connection between a plurality of users through an on-line community associated with a user interest.
These and other objects are achieved through the present invention which provides a system and method for information and application distribution and delivery. The system described herein may be referred to as an Information and Application Distribution System (IADS) and may be preferably embodied as a communication network which may be used for a variety of purposes. In one embodiment, the IADS is employed to distribute, initiate and allow user interaction and communication within communities of users with similar interests. An IADS of the present invention may employ a communication application to distribute and initiate invitation applications having an executable component and a message component. The IADS of the present invention may include access to one or more customized communities which are designed to allow users to interact within a community with various community applications. The delivery methodology of the present invention may circumvent many of the drawbacks encountered in matching or users of applications through prior art techniques.